Terror-Bull
Terror Bull was a box-shaped robot from Series 4 and 6 of Robot Wars. It was a black robot based on the design of a bull, with the bulls head and horns acting as a flipping arm and spikes for weaponry. Its name was a pun on "Terrible". It broke down in the second round of Series 4, and was pitted in the opening fight of Series 6 by Tornado, several seconds before Inshredable was counted out. In Series 4, Terror Bull was able to reach 30mph. In Series 6, Terror Bull's only modifications since its last performance was the robot's speed being geared down to 12mph and its weight increased but had a high ground clearance of 15cm. Interestingly, it was treated as a newcomer in Series 6, despite competing in Robot Wars before. Robot History Series 4 Terror Bull was placed in the final heat of the Fourth Wars. Terror Bull played a very small part in the first round battle, it was originally due to be fighting up against Onslaught and the number 18 seeds Cerberus, planning to gang up with the Onslaught team on Cerberus. However, Onslaught was forced to withdraw at the last minute, so Terror Bull went up against the reserves V-Max as well as the seeded Cerberus machine. Terror Bull passed through to the second round of the heat with ease after V-Max flipped over Cerberus in the opening seconds of the battle, it stayed out of the way from then on as the house robots then closed in and finished off and pitted the overturned Cerberus, putting Terror Bull through to the next round of the heat, along with V-Max. In the second round, Terror Bull was placed up against Robot Wars veterans in Raizer Blade. The Terror Bull team was originally cautious about even wanting to progress any further than this, as they would then have to fight going up against the number 2 seeds Hypno-Disc in the heat final. In this battle, after spending too long on one of the flame jets, Terror Bull's engines burnt out, and although its weapon continued to function, the drive motors were not operating, and Terror Bull was declared immobilised. Terror Bull was subsequently ambushed by the house robots, placed on the arena floor flipper and flipped. Terror Bull did have some consolation, as it pushed Dead Metal's armour out of place and did lift the house robot onto one wheel. Cease was eventually called, and Terror Bull was eliminated from the competition. Series 6 After missing the Fifth Wars, Terror Bull returned for the Sixth Wars. Terror Bull was drawn up against New Blood competitors Edge Hog, the number 12 seeds Tornado and newcomers Inshredable in the first round of the heat. Tornado and Terror Bull dominated the battle, Tornado shoved and shunted Edge Hog and Inshredable into the arena walls and CPZs with Terror Bull coming in with the occasional flip on Edge Hog and Inshredable until Matilda sliced Edge Hog's behind and Edge Hog became stuck on the side wall. Tornado then pushed Inshredable into another CPZ and Terror Bull then came in an attempt to flip Inshredable out of the arena. With Edge Hog immobile and Inshredable suffering from mobility problems after being attacked both by its opponents and house robot Matilda, it looked like Terror Bull would be going through to the next round along with Tornado. But, unfortunately for the Terror Bull team, Inshredable was still moving, and Tornado then made a long run-up and pitted Terror Bull, eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *Terror Bull managed to lift Dead Metal in both of the fights it lost. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Animal Based Robots